Math cats
by 1princess20
Summary: Math Cats Where cool cats do math! By: Cartoon Warrior, 1princess20, and Maria Characters Horizonstar- (MathClan leader; light brown she-cat with golden-amber eyes) Appleshine- (MathClan warrior; small red-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; Silverpaw's mentor) Silverpaw- (MathClan apprentice; silver-grey she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws)


**Math Cats**

**Where cool cats do math!**

By: Cartoon Warrior, 1princess20, and Maria

Characters

Horizonstar- (MathClan leader; light brown she-cat with golden-amber eyes)

Appleshine- (MathClan warrior; small red-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; Silverpaw's mentor)

Silverpaw- (MathClan apprentice; silver-grey she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws)

Scene 1: MathClan Camp

Horizonstar: Another day at Math(Stares at audience-yes-) MathClan camp. Appleshine, come to me!

(Appleshine comes to Horizonstar)

Appleshine: Yes, Horizionstar?!

Horizonstar: Go get Silverpaw. It's time we taught her….the divisibility rules!

Appleshine: Ok. (Moves like two inches and yells:) SILVERPAW! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!

(Silverpaw scurries meekly out into the clearing)

Silverpaw: Yes?! Am I in trouble?(Nervously)

Appleshine: No! We just need to teach you something.

(Silverpaw notices Horizonstar)

Silverpaw: (Gasp!) Wow! It's Horizonstar! Hi! (Waves hurriedly)

Horizonstar: I know, I know, I'm amazing! Now come on, you have a lot to learn.

(Transition)

Horizonstar: Now we shall teach you the divisibility rules.

Silverpaw: What are those?

Appleshine: It's where you divide one number by another to get a whole number. SO THAT MEANS NO REMAINDERS! OR DECIMALS!

Silverpaw: Now I want to learn! But can you repeat that again, cause I wasn't listening.

Appleshine: (Frowns; Growls) No.

Horizonstar: We will be learning how to simply look at a number and know if it's divisible by either 2,3,4,5,6,9, or 10!

Silverpaw: Ok!

Appleshine: We will first be learning the rules for 5 and 10 first, so lets get to it. Anyway to find if a number is divisible by 5, look at the last digit of a number. If it's a 5 or 0 it can be divided by 5. To find 10 the last digit has to only be 0. Got it?

Silverpaw: Yeah! This is easy-peasy!

Horizonstar: Well, we'll see about that! There are many more rules to learn! To find if a number is divisible by 4, all you have to do is look at the last two digits of a number and see if it's divisible by 4. If it is, the whole number is as well.

Silverpaw: So...what if the number was 1240? I know that 40 is divisible by 4, so the whole number is, right?

Horizonstar: Yes!

Appleshine: You're good. Do you happen to know the divisibility rules for 2&amp;3?

Silverpaw: Lets see…. For 2, if the last number is even, it can be divided by 2. For 3, you add all the digits in the number and if the sum is divisible by 3, the number is as well! For example, if there are 16 mice, it can be divided by 2 because the number is even! It can't be divided by 3 because 1+6 is 7 and 7's not divisible by 3.

Horizonstar: Wow! I have to say, I'm impressed Silverpaw.

Silverpaw: Why thank you!

Appleshine: How about we make this more...interesting. If it's ok with Horizonstar, we will promote you to a warrior if you know the divisibility rule for 12.

Horizonstar: Sounds like a plan to me!

Silverpaw: Oh, ok then….let me think…..um….the rule...for 12…..oh! I know! A number is divisible by 12 if it's divisible by 3 and 4!

Appleshine: An example please!

Silverpaw: Ok, ok! So...an example would be... the number 312! It is divisible by 12 because 12, the last two digits, go into 4 evenly. When you add 3+1+2, it equals 6, and 6 goes into 3 evenly too. So since they both work, 312 is divisible by 12!

Horizonstar: …...You got it..correct!

Silverpaw: Wow! I did?!

Appleshine: Yes! You get to become a warrior!

Horizonstar: Congrats! As leader of MathClan, I present you with your warrior name: Silverpaw, you will now be known as Silverpetal.

Silverpetal: Yes! With the divisibility rules, I can do anything!

**The End**

**Who said cats can't do math? Anything is possible!**

My group had to do something for divisibility rules in math so we choose to do a skit. Also note that Cartoon Warrior and 1princess20 are the only ones you have fanficiton accounts. One more thing even though all of us helped **Cartoon Warrior** did most of the writing so please go check her channel.


End file.
